Where do I begin?
by valenelle
Summary: A One-Shot about how Jack and Angelica met.


**A/N: I have always wanted to either write a long story or a One-Shot about Jack and Angelica's meeting. **

**Like I said in the other One-Shot I just posted (Yes, I posted two different One-Shots) - I was actually supposed to update A Spanish Lullaby but got stuck on Maddz2's fanfiction. Although I have not read the last chapter that was uploaded so therefore I have not yet focused on the latest chapter of my own. As apology for you my readers, I post two One-Shots I had on my laptop instead. Hope you will enjoy!**

**Summary: A One-Shot about how Jack and Angelica met. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where do I begin? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cádiz, Spain<em>**

The girl from Sevilla. Well, that was how she was known in the new convent she recently had been transported to. After growing up in Sevilla, she had eventually been told by the nuns of the convent that Cádiz was the place to take the vowels.

Miss Angelica Teach had not in fact been allowed to leave the convent, but every now and then during siesta, she would sneak out with a basket. Seeing that it was easier to get noticed if she wore the typical nun-attire, she would instead dress like the other ladies of the town. For once her hair was loosely falling down her shoulders all the way to her back, she wore a corset that tightened her waistline over a dress with too low cleavage for her own taste. Honestly, she knew it was scandalous and the nuns would go insane at the convent if they saw her like that.

She had just arrived in the harbor to buy fish and had put some wrapped ones in her basket. Next stop would be at the library across town, as she wanted to see if a certain book had arrived. The librarian would tell her every week that it would arrive the following week, but it seemed like the book never would come.

A man, driver, sitting on a carriage that was pulled by a brown horse was on its way to pass her.

"¡Señor! (Mister!)" Angelica raised her free hand and gestured for the driver to pick her up.

He pulled in the reins and the horse whined as response.

"Buenos Días, Señorita (Good day, Miss)," the driver lifted his hat in a greeting way as he looked down to the young lady. Then he looked at the young man beside her.

"Buenos Días, Señor (Good day, Mister)."

Angelica frowned and looked to her right. Her eyes were about to pop by how way too close the filthy man was standing. She jumped and he glanced at her by her sudden fright. He had dreadlocks, kohl framed eyes and truly appeared like what she believed pirates looked like.

"No need of getting scared, luv," a person on the moon could probably even tell how the filthy man was checking her out from tip to toe.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and turned her attention to the driver.

"Me puede usted llevar a la plaza? (Can you bring me to the plaza?)" she wondered politely at the same time as the filthy man spoke the words. "Sen-yor. Could ye bring me to the Plaza?"

The two looked at each other. The filthy man with a winning smirk and Angelica with a bothersome frown.

The driver nodded and smiled genuinely. He jumped down and opened the door of the carriage and motioned for the two of them to get inside.

"I can bring both to la Plaza," he spoke with a Spanish accent.

Angelica snorted. "I cannot travel alone with a man," she said seriously as if they were about to drag her into an official scandal. Which they in fact were. "And he is a stranger on top of it."

The filthy man grinned. That accent she had was so hot. "So ye speak English?" He grabbed her wrist and planted a tender kiss on her hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service. Now I am not a stranger, senyor-ita."

She felt a tingling sensation in her by the intimate gesture, but did nothing else but gasp from his outrageous behavior.

"Madre de dios! (Mother of God!)" she let out and quickly snatched her hand back.

Jack seemed amused by annoying the young lady. She was indeed attractive. Almost at the cost of him not being able to tear his eyes away from her. Which he in fact could not.

"This is my carriage that I shall rent," Angelica spoke clearly and gave him such a warning glare most people would back off.

But Jack's grin only grew in amusement.

"What makes ye think I be not the person who has the right for it?" Jack questioned.

"You are no gentleman," Angelica stated, clearly very upset.

The driver cleared his throat. He had no time to waste on a quarrel between clients. Either they would go with him or he would find a new client. He closed the door of the carriage.

"Yo me voy," he said and began climbing up the little stair to his driver-position.

"What?" the driver had snapped Jack's attention. He did not understand what the driver had said in Spanish but his actions did reveal he was about to go.

"Leave. Leaving," he answered without looking over his shoulder.

Jack opened the door of the carriage again.

"Oh!" Angelica's jaw had clenched. "¡Desgracio! (You disgrace!)" she muttered under her breath. That man was stealing _her_ carriage!

Jack was still unbothered by her temper. Instead he swung around and lifted the yelping Spanish beauty over his shoulder. She screamed and tried to hit him as she struggled to get released.

"Put me down! Put me down you bastard!"

"Alright," Jack agreed and set her down on the bench in the carriage. The carriage began rolling and it seemed as if Angelica would boil by anger.

"How dare you?!"

Jack chuckled and fumbled up a bottle of rum. "Want some rum?"

Her mouth was open as her jaw had dropped in complete shock. Did these bastards really exist? She had not believed so until this day. Englishmen..!

She refused to eye the drunken idiot who was drinking in front of her. Sister Mari would for sure not be happy if she heard of Angelica's daily adventure. How did that bastard have the nerve of treating her like that.

"Do ye live here 'round?" Jack asked after gulping down half the bottle.

Angelica ignored him. She felt uneasy under his constant staring.

"Eres un bastardo. Un diablo del infierno," she muttered under her breath. Jack only heard something being muttered in Spanish and chuckled by her clear anger.

When the carriage stopped he was fast to hurry out of it, only to let his hand reach for Angelica's. She ignored him and walked down the steps herself. She did certainly not need any help from that idiotic mister.

Jack threw a bag of coins up to the driver.

"Gracias, Señor," he thanked Jack.

Angelica fumbled in her basket for some money, but Jack put his hand over hers. "I paid him."

She gave him a warning glare. "I can pay for myself," she warned and then motioned with her eyes for him to remove his hand from hers.

He carefully did but when she turned around to pay the driver, the carriage was already across the plaza.

She looked over her shoulder and gave Jack a not so appreciative glance before promptly making her way into the crowd of people. She would not let that filthy Jack-man destroy this beautiful day.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was not following her. But he was nowhere to be found. With a finally content expression, Angelica promenaded over to a stall.

Her brown eyes wandered over the groceries, checking out the bags of flower and sugar. It was crowded around it but she managed reaching the front.

"Dos de azúcar (Two of sugar)," she told the old working man that stood behind the stall.

"Dos the azúcar," he repeated and held his hand out. "Una peseta, Señorita (One peseta, Miss)."

She handed him a coin as he in return gave her two bags of sugar.

"What are we having?"

Oh that man had the nerve..!

Without looking into what direction that man was, she completely ignored him by thanking the working man. She put the bags of sugar in her basket and moved over to another stall.

"What are ye making for me? Something sweet I see."

Angelica walked faster in the crowd and shot him a death glare over her shoulder. "Stop following me!"

Jack grinned. "Come on, luv."

She rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly by this man's stubbornness. What did he want from her?

She stopped tracks and turned around to face him.

"What do ye say, sweetness? Making a dinner for me? I need somewhere to spend the night," when he grinned sweetly he flashed his golden teeth.

Angelica made a face. "I am about to become a nun. I am a novice."

Jack's eyes drifted down to her cleavage. Then he suspiciously squinted. "That be the best lie ye could come up with?"

She snorted and whirled around with such pace her long hair whipped his face. She kept her attention on the next stall.

"I don't even know yer name," Jack suddenly stated.

"Oh, is that so?" Angelica said out loud with an attitude that revealed she had absolutely no intention on telling him.

Suddenly Jack had rounded her and stood in front of her. She stopped abruptly to not bump into this maniac.

"Tell me yer name," Jack said. He tried to hide his desperation but it was quite easy revealed by the tone he had and his serious expression. When Angelica's eyes drifted away from him, he grabbed her wrist, causing her to snap back her attention to him. "Please."

"And for what use? We will never see each other again anyhow," she retorted.

Jack swallowed. "Aye, I just want to know the name of the most beautiful damsel I have ever seen," with those words Angelica had to fight to not acknowledge the tingling sensation that she very much felt. "That is all."

"My name is..," she began and let her eyes scan the names of the taverns around in a tryout of finding a proper one she could lie about. "Angelica Teach." She wanted to hit herself for telling him the veracity.

Jack shook his head. "You're lying to me."

Angelica's grin was not genuine. "I told you, now let me go."

"But what do you do?" Jack lifted her hand higher to inspect her fingers. "You're not married."

Angelica frowned. "I will never marry!" she exclaimed as if he offended her.

"But what are you then? A maid?" Jack seemed confused by her then not so proper dress. "A servant...," he trailed off as Angelica interrupted him.

"You could say that I am some sort of servant." - Of God.

He released her hand but kept watching her head to the carriages that were parked further away. He saw how she conversed with a driver before the man helped her inside the carriage, probably to take her to her home. She looked at him from the window of the carriage and Jack could not help but to smile at her. She quickly pulled the curtain across the window to cover the sight but Jack's smile remained.

Angelica dug her hands into the basket and fished up a dark cloth. It was her attire for the convent. She was just glad she was on her way home. That maniac had truly been disturbing and she never ever wanted to face him again. Luckily, she knew she would not. He was just a stupid and ignorant Englishman that probably would leave with a ship sooner than she would realize.

Although Jack kept watching the carriage until it no longer reached his gaze.

"Oi, Jack!"

Gibbs nudged Jack with a bottle of rum.

"Gibbs?" Jack reflected the grin Gibbs wore as he accepted the bottle.

"What do ye say - dinner at the tavern and then we shall find a proper brothel in the evening?"

Jack grinned. "Aye."

"They say Spanish wenches are the most beautiful," Gibbs stated.

"Perhaps. But I know for sure Spanish servants are..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, what did you think for this idea? :) A One-Shot, please tell me what you thought. If you want me to write another One-Shot and you have something in mind, just tell me! :) Until next time! /Valenelle**


End file.
